


You know, you know, I'll see you again

by hi_hello_haveaniceday



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_hello_haveaniceday/pseuds/hi_hello_haveaniceday
Summary: A soft, almost bittersweet smile made its way on his lips, the alien nodded, knowing that it could never happen. "Of course."
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 193





	You know, you know, I'll see you again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi, just another drabble.
> 
> Warning: This is entirely based on their online personas. Everything here is fictional.

☆☆☆☆☆

_Shooting stars never fly for me_

"How was your life before you entered this ship?" Corpse asks, doing his task as they sat on the table in navigation.

"It was lonely. I feel like nobody actually considers me a friend there." Sykkuno sighs, looking at the stars as Corpse does his work.

_My heart's on Mars, kinda hard to see_

Corpse didn't look at him, but he responded. "We're pretty much the same, Sykkuno." A fond tone is his voice, he continued. "I almost never go out. I'm pretty anxious on showing my face, and I only have a few close friends."

_You know, you know I'll see you again_

Nobody said anything for a while when Corpse felt a reassuring pat on his back. He stopped navigating, facing the man beside him.

"When we go back to Earth, let's continue being friends, okay?" 

_You know, you know, I'll see you again_

A soft, almost bittersweet smile made its way on his lips, the alien nodded, knowing that it could never happen. "Of course."


End file.
